epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
God (EBF5 boss)
God is a boss in . He is found in the Temple of Trials, together with other Evil Players — as such, Appearance His true form is left unseen, as his current form is how the party imagined him to be: a golden cat around which a yellow aura appears every so often. His weapon is Star Hammer and his armor is Turtle Gi. Overview He gets two actions per turn. ... God's is Epic. Unlike other Evil Players' statuses, it does not harm the players in any way, but buffs all their stats by 25% per turn; this does not cancel out natural (de)buff fading (by 5% per turn) and works in conjunction with it, totalling to 30% when the player has stat debuffs, or 20% otherwise. Statistics Attacks and Abilities (insert a proper attack table) * As with other Evil Players, he has a hidden Limit Break bar charged by taking damage. * Summons Cat Warriors, Cat Snipers, and Cat Wizards for backup. * God can attack twice per turn. * Attack: Basic attack. * Blade Blitz: If health is less than 50%, power is increased from 440 to 720. * Star Shower: Hits all players, may cause Confuse. * Defend: Buffs Defense and Magic Defense by 100%, and grants the Defend and Bless statuses. Also cures Poison/Virus. * Swift Slash: Hits all players. * Spirit Bomb: Limit Break. ￼Charges up a Spirit Bomb, which deals tremendous non-elemental magical damage to the party, including backup, on the next turn. The bomb deals 850 power to all players and 300 power to all players in back-up. The Spirit Bomb going off does not count as taking a turn for God. Battle logic ... Reaching at least 6x Weaken, 6x Curse, 6x Tired or 1x Syphon forces the boss to use a self-buffing ability that erases these statuses, buffs and and slightly heals the boss. Same with 7x Poison or 7x Virus, erasing these two, buffing and and applying (and 1x on Hard and Epic difficulties). Strategy Equipment Since God only uses non-elemental skills, you are mostly free to ignore resistances and choose your gear based solely on its stats and special effects, but you might want some Confuse resistance for Star Shower. ... You'll want to bring Angel Mirror or Ancient Monolith summons against Spirit Bomb. Battle Firstly, you'll have to survive a few turns while the buffs add up. Start with Protect, Barrier and Nine Lives, and debuff the boss' offensive stats to reduce his damage output to survivable levels. Try to keep up all the time to not lose the buffs when killed. ... * If using Weaken, Curse or Tired, make sure God doesn't get to start a turn with ≥6 stacks of any of them, or else he gets big buffs. Remember that the statuses can be drained with -, - and -elemental attacks, respectively, so you can inflict 6x Weaken and immediately use a Dark skill to drop it under the mark, for an example. * Spirit Bomb's damage is applied very slowly, enough to be able to kill a player with Auto-Revive, wait for them to arise and kill them again. As it is magic damage, it can be blocked by Enchant. Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. He casts Spirit Bomb on the foes, which lands on them in the same turn. Trivia Unlike with NoLegs (mostly because he has no hat), it is possible to wiggle his ears by moving the cursor over them. God's SP cost is equal to the SP limit at level 35, when the player is expected to fight him.Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Bosses Category:Mega Boss